Oct'07 SMMFC Short stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: 4 stories that didn't fit into the others. A small look into Beryl's life.
1. Binding

Title: Binding  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl-"Mystery" by Live  
Genre: General/Darkish/Adultish  
Version: Anime/ Manga  
Rating: PG just because

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Binding 

With hair the color of rich flames and eyes that looked like pools of freshly spilled blood, the lady who stood at the end of the bar caught a lot of attention. Half the guys stayed away, weirded out by her choice of contact color. But the other half drew near, smelling her passion as it drifted from her. It ensnared them, pulling them closer and closer.

Beryl slid her fingers across the cheek of a boy hardly old enough to be in the bar. A smile slid across her lips. This one would do. He would serve very nicely. "Come." The order came out as a purr promising more to come.

With his eyes alight with hopes, the boy followed her. He would follow her where ever she lead him.

In a small dusty hotel room, Beryl pleased herself with the boy. He drowned in her passion losing all his inhibitions in the face of his lust and her desires.

When the morning came, his devotion was sealed. He would do anything she asked. Flexing his long claws, the youma bowed to his queen.


	2. Passing the time

Title: Passing the time  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl-Feminism  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Passing the time

The swell of her breast, the curve of her hip, the nip of her waist, all of it showed her gender. Beryl was a woman, one that men would desire. That is, until they looked into her eyes. The cruelty that radiated from those ruby orbs was the only cause of doubt to her femininity.

Beryl leaned against the back of her chair and twirled her drink about. Sometimes she hated going to bad guy meetings. _'If you're female, they expect you to be someone's side kick. As if I would follow any male's orders.'_ She could hear the whispering from the tables around her.

"I bet you she is part of the feminist movement."

"Looks like she would eat you alive if you came near her."

Beryl cast a side glance at the one who said that. _'I wouldn't waste my time with one like you. That is what the youma are for, to give you nightmares for the rest of your life. And they will drain the energy created by that fear to fuel my reign.'_ She sipped her drink. Wrinkling her nose, she pushed the concoction away.

"She doesn't like the drink you ordered her."

"I guess she won't be inviting me to come sit with her."

_'So, he wants to spend time with me?'_ A small smile tipped the edges of her lips. It might just be fun to toy with the man. And it might relieve the boredom of this silly meeting. Letting her smile widen, she signaled to the waiter.


	3. The hunt

Title: The hunt  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl-werewolf  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

The hunt

Queen Beryl strolled through her kingdom. Monsters clung to the sides of the path as she walked by. Casting her eyes left and right, she identified the creatures that she had heard about as a child. The monsters in the night were real and they lived here in the Dark Kingdom. Off in the distance she heard a howl. _'Ah yes, the moon is full tonight.'_

Heading towards the werewolf's lair, she hoped he had some news. She had to find where Metallia was now resting. Her long skirt swished across the furs the covered the stone floor as she entered the small cave. Looking into the red eyes of the beast, she waited. Here, he could change back. With a howl of pain, the wolf form in front of her flexed and changed into a small slight man. His red eyes looked into hers.

Bowing slightly, his shoulders sagged. "I am sorry, my Queen. I have search the entire southern hemisphere and can detect no sign of Queen Metallia."

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "Did you search Antarctica?"

The man cringed. "Yes, I did. It was very cold there."

"I don't care about the temperature." Beryl curled her fingers around calling forth a ball of black light. "Did you search it carefully?" Her tone promised pain if he hadn't.

Cringing again, he tried not to cower. "Yes, my Queen. I went from one end to the other. I looked in all the small caves. I searched the ice flows. I could find nothing."

Beryl dismissed the ball. "Then search the northern hemisphere. I expect to see you in three full moons from now."

The werewolf bowed as she strode out of his lair, grateful he had not been punished, yet.


	4. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl-"Photographs and Memories" by Jim Croce  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Waiting

A flick of her hand brought up images of the world. _'Some where out there is Metallia.'_ Beryl glared into the darkness that surrounded her. One day she would not have to hide here with the night shadows. One day she would rule this land, this world. And _he_ would be at her side. _'I need her power to find him. But I won't let her destroy the world... not my world.'_

She settled onto the stone throne that appeared to have grown out of the rock cropping around it. This was her domain, her creatures. It galled her that she actually needed that other Queen. _'And if I didn't need him, then I wouldn't.'_ Memories of the times they had had together before the Moon witch had stolen him coursed through her mind. She had loved him then, and she still loved him now. _'I love the memories. I'm sure he is still like my memories. I know that I'll love him still, and this time... this time he'll love me.'_

Settling back into her dark throne, she waited. Soon her minions would bring word of the other Queen's whereabouts. Until then, she could do little but wait.


End file.
